


study dates

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: things change between jinsol and haseul during their study date.





	study dates

Haseul should be doing her work right now, especially given that her and Jinsoul have an assignment due in the next few days and they’ve barely managed to get half of what’s needed. She would blame it all on Sooyoung for getting them to go out partying the last few days, but even that wouldn’t stop her form handing in her work on time.

 

The real reason that she's distracted is right in front of her, Jung Jinsol. The girl she’s held feelings for since they were in high school and right now, all Haseul can focus on is the blonde’s beauty. Jinsol somehow managed to look even more beautiful with the little makeup that she was wearing.

 

It didn’t help that the sunlight peeking through the blinds just elevated Jinsol’s beauty and made her look even more ethereal, the only issue was the blonde hair that was now stopping her from enjoying the view. The overwhelming urge to reach out and push the hair behind Jinsol’s hair was growing and Haseul sat there for a good 10 minutes going over the implications of what that move would mean. 

 

She thinks about it for a little bit longer and Haseul comes to the conclusion that maybe making a move would be the best idea, she’s been getting hints from Jinsol that she returned her feelings. Plus, one of them needs to be the one to make the first move. 

 

Haseul decides to swallow her nerves and worry, and eventually decides to go through with it, she reaches out slowly so that she doesn’t startle Jinsol. The tips of her fingers gently graze Jinsol’s cheek and Haseul has to stop herself from caressing her soft skin. 

 

She eventually pushes back the curtain of hair and her heart races at the sight of Jinsol’s side profile, only finding the girl to be more captivating than she already was. Haseul takes notice of the faint blush that covers Jinsol’s cheeks and she has to stop herself from grinning. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Jinsol.” Her voice is gentle and full of sincerity, and the blush that Jinsol sports only darkens with her words. Haseul likes this, the fact that she’s the reason behind Jinsol’s reddening cheeks has her heart racing with happiness and excitement, and every good feeling that she can think of. 

 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Jinsol barely whispers and if Haseul wasn’t so close, she probably wouldn’t have heard her. But now she’s the ones blushing because she definitely didn’t expect those words to leave Jinsol’s mouth. 

 

Neither of them says anything else and Haseul can feel her heart picking up in speed because Jinsol is looking at her with what she can describe as love and nothing else. “I’m sure you beat me in that category.” Haseul replies and she leans forward just a little, but Jinsol doesn’t flinch because her lips curve into a smile before she copies her. 

 

“How about we agree to disagree.” Jinsol closes the gap between them even more and Haseul knows that she’s blushing even harder now. She was so bold at the beginning, but now Jinsol is the one leading. “Only if you let me kiss you.” Haseul freezes for a moment and she starts to think that maybe she’s gone too far. 

 

Jinsol’s heart is racing and she gives herself a moment to compose herself, it’s not every day that the girl you’ve fancied forever asks to kiss you. “Ok.” She answers and Jinsol nearly breaks out into a grin as she watches Haseul stutter to come up with a response. 

 

She decides to just end the girl’s misery and captures Haseul’s lips with her own, Jinsol feels Haseul freeze before she’s returning the kiss with all the love she can muster. Jinsol has to stop herself from smiling, never would she have thought that’d she be kissing the girl she loves. 

 

The kiss doesn’t last long though, courtesy of Sooyoung who ruins the moment by barging into their shared apartment and talking about some guy in her dance class that pissed her off. 

 

“Ohh. Am I interrupting something?” Sooyoung asks and the both of them don’t have to look to know that the girl is looking at them with a smirk on her lips. “And what if I say yes.” Haseul replies, she tries to look annoyed but Sooyoung knows her well enough that she’s just faking it. 

 

“Then I’d say it’s about time. My best friends can finally stop pining after each other.” Sooyoung laughs after seeing the dark blush on their cheeks. She wants to tease them further but decides against it, she can do that later. So Sooyoung takes her phone out of her pocket and quickly messages Vivi that she’s coming over, her friends probably need the alone time anyways. 

 

Jinsol takes note of Sooyoung’s silence and suddenly the girl is staring at them with a cheeky smile, she gives Sooyoung a look, but she ignores her and Jinsol knows that whatever she’s about to say isn’t good. 

 

“Just don’t have sex on the sofa, I don’t want to have to replace it.” Sooyoung blurts out and she’s rushing out of their apartment before Haseul and Jinsol can smack her for saying something stupid. 

 

Now that Sooyoung’s gone, all that’s left is an awkward silence that wasn’t there before. Neither of them wants to speak up first, but Haseul swallows down her nerves and decides to be the one to start the conversation. 

 

“So, I enjoyed that kiss…” Haseul’s lips curve into an awkward grin, she’s trying to make the atmosphere less tense. The giggle that escapes Jinsol’s lips tells her that it worked and it’s not long before she’s laughing too. “Seriously though, I wouldn't mind doing that again." Haseul says after her laughter dies down.

 

Jinsol’s laughter fades away and she’s sending Haseul a sweet smile, she can see the hints of pink on the girl’s cheek. “How about we finish this assignment first.” She replies, Jinsol doesn’t miss the look of disappointment in Haseul’s expression. 

 

She figures that now is probably the time to ask Haseul out, “Then you take me out on a date and afterwards you can kiss me all you want.” Jinsol adds, she can feel her heart pounding, she sounded way more confident than she thought she would. 

 

The nerves are gone just as quickly though, because Haseul is sending her the widest smile before saying she’ll take her out on a date she’ll never forget. Jinsol can’t help but smile as well and before she knows it, she’s leaning in and giving Haseul a peck on the lips. 

 

“That’s the last one, now we really have to do this assignment.’ Jinsol tries to divert the attention to the work that they have to do, but Haseul can see that Jinsol’s blushing hard and all she can think is how cute the girl looks right now. 

 

She would’ve spent the rest of her time just gazing at the blonde, but the girl calls out to her and teases that she won’t get any more kisses from her. Haseul whines at that and she immediately starts doing her work, the faster she gets this work done, the faster they can go on that date. 


End file.
